Nightmare
by CrimsonInuTears
Summary: Sora is haunted by nightmares, ruining his usual peaceful sleep. It seems tonight it's Riku’s turn to face the boy's dreams. Rated for blood. Interpret it however you want


LHL: Because I've always wanted to die at the hands of a fangirls... I should never be left alone with my mind when I'm tired, annoyed and bored... Okay, so yesterday I was falling asleep during the umpteenth fake SAT I've been forced to take, I finally decided there was no point to even try to answer it. So I pulled out the extra sheets of essay pages they gave me and started writing what my mind started to run through my head. Anyways, this is the some what edited version. Hope ya'll enjoy it cause I know I enjoyed writing it. Interpret it however you want.

This takes place in the time just after Kingdom Hearts, and just before Chain of Memories.

* * *

**Nightmare**

"Riku…" Sora whined in his sleep. After so many nights of constant restlessness, he had finally warn himself out enough to sleep, no matter how little peace it involved. All he dreamt of were nightmares. An endless borage of painful sights that befell his friends. The last time he slept, about half a week ago, he had to watch Kairi face the horrible fate of being torn apart, limb from limb. It seems tonightit's Riku's turn to face the terrible fate.

He was lost in the darkness just wandering threw it. Silver hair glimmered slightly as he stopped, facing away from him. That was when Sora noticed that the other boy's shadow was not his own, but the shadow Ansem's heartless. He watched as Riku turned toward him, his back to the shadow, which slowly formed as "shadows" do.

Sora tried to call out to him, to warn him of the impending danger, but it seemed, as his voice was part of the silence. So he reached for his lost friend. No matter how hard he tried, seeing how far his fingertips could actually reach, it seemed that Riku was just out of his grasp.

When he finally felt he could touch the older boy, two large arms wrapped around Riku pulling him back. Sora looked up to see Ansem standing behind Riku, smiling as he held the older boy in his grasp. His eyes were glowing slightly in the darkness.

As if already knowing what was coming next, Sora panicked. He tried calling to his dear friend again and again, fighting to reach him. But his plea fell of deft ears as Riku looked at him, all color drained from his face. Every bit of emotion had already left his eyes. Lifeless eyes that continued to star back at the younger boy, just barely reflecting his frantic image struggling against the darkness.

Ansem's smile broadened, the obvious tint of malice in it cause Sora to scream even louder, desperate to get him away from the heartless man. As his cries went unheard, he watched Ansem pull one of his arms back, hiding it behind the seemingly lifeless boy, still holding him with the other.

Then he watched as Riku's free arm twitched slightly. With an unchanged gaze, he slowly he lifted it into the air, and held it out to Sora. Reaching out effortlessly as Sora tried to catch his hand. He could feel the tips of his fingers brush against the other boy's as he tried to take his hand. With one last push forward he caught the older boy's hand.

The other boy smiled, for a moment, till his body jerked forward. Sora watched in horror as Ansem smiled, one hand holding the boy's body so he didn't fall, while the other dug deep into his back. Blood poured from the large gap the hand protruding into his back had caused.

Slowly he pulled back his hand, his once white cuff now dripping in a deep crimson. He pulled his other arm back, allowing the silver haired boy to fall forward toward the ground, his hand still in Sora's. As the boy cried out to the other, dropping to his knees to shake him, he didn't notice Ansem smiling at his prize. Riku's heart glowed softly in his hand, before he squeezed it and the beautiful glowing object shattered.

No matter how much Sora called to awaken the boy, all that came in return was silence. Even his own voice wouldn't come, and his sobs could have been non-existent to anyone that wasn't watching. But the only thing left to observe this is the darkness itself.

His eyes stung from the tears, so much so that he closed them, but held onto the other boy's hand with both of his, clinging as though it would disappear into the darkness if he let go. Either he hadn't noticed, or didn't care, but the darkness slowly began to lick at around his feet, then climbing up his legs. As it enveloped him, a far away voice called to him. "Sora…"

Sora shot up from his spot in the grass where he had been sleeping. It was still dark out, but the light of the moon illuminated the area. Grass that spread for miles and the small path he would continue to follow. Now more than ever he had to find him. To make sure that nothing like that will ever come into reality. He would never allow it to.

* * *

LHL: So, what did ya think? I really do love killing off angsty pretty boys... _popular_ angsty pretty boys. Okay so as mentioned at the beginning of the story, I also have ideas for a Kairi story as well, but for now I'm just going to leave this as a one shot for now. Please tell me what ya think. Good or bad, I'll take it all. 


End file.
